


stop me if you've heard this one before

by pengiesama



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 09:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pengiesama/pseuds/pengiesama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi has a grand library of blonde jokes. (Spoilers for chapter 49.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	stop me if you've heard this one before

"Have you ever heard the one about the blonde that went out to fight titans alone and got his fucking arm bitten off?" 

Erwin considered the question for a moment. He swiveled to face Levi in his chair, smiling. 

"No," Erwin said, mildly. 

Levi hurled a book at his head. Erwin dodged effortlessly. He was minus a limb; he didn’t have an inner ear infection.

"Too bad," Levi growled. He stormed over to pick the book back up and shove it neatly back into the bookshelf. "It’s fucking hysterical."


End file.
